Difícil de Amar
by LoliikariShipper
Summary: No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él. . . ACLARACIÓN: Es una adaptación, la autora original es Ms. Dragneel Li (Antes Lady Cere)
1. Chico Malo, Niña Buena

_**Hoooolaa! Reportándome a mi servicio (¿ xD Soy Lola, y vengo con una adaptación de una maravillosa historia que leí hace poco :)**_

**Aclaración: Esta historia NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Ms. Dragneel Li (Antes Lady Cere :3)**

**Esta es solo una ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?...¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 1:Chico Malo, Niña Buena**

**_"&&&&&&"_– pensamientos o recuerdos**

**_&&&&&&_– hablando por teléfono.**

––

–Muy bien señores– decía el maestro. –Para la próxima semana quiero que hagan un estado financiero siguiendo las instrucciones del libro y con todo lo aprendido– dijo. –Será en grupos de dos personas, un hombre y una mujer–

–¿Podemos escoger nuestras parejas?– preguntó un estudiante.

–No, los grupos serán compuesto por la persona que se siente detrás de ustedes–

Automáticamente las miradas fueron a parar a una esquina específica del salón de clases.

–¡Qué miran idiotas!– exclamó con fastidio, se puso de pie, tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

Todos guardaron silencio y nadie comentó ni una palabra. Cuando la clase hubo terminado se puso de pie y corrió para alcanzar con el que trabajaría para el trabajo asignado.

–Shinji– gritó cuando lo divisó caminando hacia la salida del instituto.

–Maldita mujer– susurró por lo bajo y apresuró el paso.

–Shinji– corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron y se interpuso en su camino.

–¿Qué mierda quieres maja?– gruñó.

–No me llamo maja– le dijo con algo de enojo.

–¿Que quieres zorrita?– su semblante era de enojo.

–Tampoco zorrita o muñequita o estúpida o odiosa o niñata– mencionó todos los apodos que él le decía. – D-A-W-N – le dijo.

–¿Te han dicho que eres insoportable?– no le prestaba ni la mínima atención.

–Y tú un grosero– le dijo con las mejillas inflamadas.

–Habla ya maldita sea– dijo aborrecido.

–Respecto al trabajo que tendremos que hacer...– él la detuvo.

–Haber niñata– se llevó una mano a su alborotada cabellera. –No me interesa hacer el trabajo contigo– le dijo.

–Pero...– trató de protestar.

–Todos aquí saben que no hay nadie más bruta que tú en las matemáticas– dijo con fastidio.

–Pero...– nuevamente él la interrumpió.

–No me interesa, entendido– maldijo y se marchó con pasos apresurados.

Se quedó sorprendida, ese miserable, vago, poco sensible, grosero, con faltas de modales la había insultado y para el colmo la había dejado con las palabras en la boca.

Así era Paul Shinji, el chico más guapo de todo el instituto pero el más grosero y poco sensible. Era alto y esbelto, con los cabellos color morado y los ojos oscuros en los cuales se reflejaba una mirada maliciosa y llena de misterios. Media mitad del instituto suspiraba por él, claro y quien no, era bueno en todo lo que hacía, en natación, jugando fútbol, practicando carate, todo. Pero también era el chico malo, el que se metía en cada problemas que le fuera posible o simplemente se los buscaba, nadie lo había visto o fumando o tomando pero no quitaban que se drogaba. Sabían que era de Sinnoh y que su familia era muy importante y con muchas influencias por lo cual no entendían porque la actitud de él.

–¡Idiota!– gritó a todo pulmón.

–Esta vez sí que te sacó de tus casillas– preguntaba una chica de cabellos castaños al acercarse.

–Es un grosero– dijo con leve enojo.

–Pero hace maravillas en la cama–

–No me interesa lo que hace o deja de hacer–

–¡Oh claro!– exclamó. –Te estás guardando para tu príncipe azul–

–¿Qué te pasó por la mente cuándo te acostaste con él?– no pudo evitar preguntarle.

–¡Joder Dawn, no preguntes algo así!– le pidió. –Él es caliente– le dijo. –Muy caliente y difícil de complacer–

–Si tú lo dices te lo creo– dijo sin más.

–Me tuvo toda la noche gritando– le dijo. –Parece que ninguna lo complace en la cama–

–Sabes no me interesa tu vida sexual ni la de Shinji–

–Solo porqué tú no tienes una no quiere decir que los demás no tenemos– le recordó. –Esta noche vuelvo y me acuesto con él– dijo con malicia.

Así era May Balance era su mejor amiga, delgada muy bien parecida, con sus carnes perfectamente puesta, de piel clara y ojos color chocolate. Era la niña rica del instituto y por lo tanto todos querían con ella.

–¿Irás a la fiesta de esta noche?– le preguntó.

–No gracias– dijo.

–O vamos Dawn– le pidió. –Estará Ash– dijo. –El chico que tanto te gusta–

–¿Irá?– preguntó.

–Pues claro– le dijo. –¿Qué pensabas, que tu querido Ash se perdería un fieston de esa magnitud?–

–No sé May– dijo con duda.

–Mira, vamos un rato si no te gusta nos volvemos– le aseguró.

–Bueno– dijo con resignación.

–Genial– dijo con emoción. –Vamos, tenemos que comprar ropa para esta noche, estoy segura que será inolvidable– y valla que no se equivocaba.

–¿Quieres?– le preguntaba un chico de cabellos castaños.

–No– le dijo.

–O vamos Paul– dijo ofreciéndole el cigarrillo. –Solo un poco–

–Tengo un mes limpio– le recordó.

–Paul Shinji el niño bueno– dijo en tono burlón.

–Nunca– dijo. –Fantina quiere que enderece mi camino y me encargue de los negocios familiares–

–Esa no la sabía– dejó caer el cigarrillo y lo pisó para a pagarlo. –¿Lo harás?– le preguntó.

–Le quitaré todo el dinero de mi padre, cumpliré la mayoría de edad y le quitaré la custodia de mi hermana– le recordó.

–Mi pequeña y adorada Blue– dijo el chico. –¿La traerás a vivir contigo?– le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–Si llegas a meterte con mi hermana me olvido que eres mi amigo– le dijo con seriedad.

Él solo lo miró con una sonrisa.

–¿Irás a la fiesta en casa de Tracey?– le preguntó.

–Si– dijo.

–¿Y ya sabes a quién te llevarás a la cama?– le volvió a preguntar.

–No, todavía no, cuando llegue allá decido–

–Me enteré que Ash planea acostarse con Dawn esta noche–

–Le deseo buena suerte, esa niñata merece una buena zurrada por estúpida–

–Es algo tonta pero está como quiere–

–Si la definición para ti de una mujer que está como quiere es tonta, ignorante y con falta de inteligencia está perfecta la condenada–

–Me refiero a su cuerpo– dijo con malicia. –¿Te imaginas todo lo que se le podría enseñar?–

–No tengo intención en iniciar a una virgen y menos si es Berlitz– dijo. –Y hoy el estúpido de Ash le dará lo que se merece por zorra–

–No si yo me le adelanto– sonrió.

–Cuidado con lo que harás– le advirtió. –No te vuelvas un violador por esa mocosa–

–Con suficiente polvito blanco en su trago será pan comido–

La música era fuerte, todavía no podía creer que se había dejado convencer por su amiga, se sentía fuera de lugar, ese no era su ambiente, francamente ninguno lo era.

–Hola guapa– las saludaron un compañero de clases.

–Hola papasito– lo saludó la oji castaña.

–Y no presentas a tu amiga– sentía la mirada de su compañero recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

–Es Dawn– dijo con una sonrisa.

–Wow Dawn– dijo. –Pero mira lo bien que tenía todo esto escondido–

La hizo girar sobre sus talones para observarla mejor, llevaba un traje a mitad de muslo color lila, strapples y ceñido hasta la cintura, su melena azul la traía suelta y caía sobre sus hombros.

–Esta noche está como para comerte muñeca–

–No me interesa– dijo cortante. –Iré por un refresco– le dijo a su amiga.

–Tráeme un martini– le dijo la morena.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que chocó contra una fuerte espalda masculina.

–Disculpa– se disculpó con rapidez.

Cuando el chico quedó de frente la miró de abajo arriba, largas y perfectas piernas.

–No hay problema hermosura– sonrió, pero esta sonrisa duró hasta que vio los orbes zafiro de la chica. –No sabía que la niña buena asistiría– sonrió burlonamente.

–Me dejaste con la palabra en la boca en el instituto– dijo al reconocerlo.

–Vamos muñequita– dijo con fastidio. –No te hagas la inteligente conmigo–

–Escúchame muy bien Shinji– se acercó a él y lo miró con seriedad. –No voy a reprobar la clase de contabilidad solo porque a ti te dé la gana–

–Entonces hagamos negocios– le dijo.

–¿Qué quieres?– le preguntó.

–Vamos fastidiosa– la mirada de rabia que ella le dedicó lo hizo sonreír. –Que pudiera yo querer de ti–

–Maldito pervertido– espetó, odiaba cuando él la llamaba de aquella manera.

–Aquí estás– sintió el brazo de su amigo sobre sus hombros. –Vodka, puro y delicioso vodka– dijo al pasarle un vaso. Su mirada se desvió a la mujer que estaba hablando con el peli morado. –Valla Dawn, mira de todo lo que nos has privado– le dijo mirándola de arriba abajo.

–Sádico– susurró la peli azul.

–¿Quieres?– le ofreció de su bebida.

–No tomo alcohol– dijo.

–Por una vez que tomes no te hará nada– le dijo. –Solo es para que te relajes– sonrió al verla mirarlo.

–No gracias– dijo con firmeza y se marchó.

–Muy desconfiada– susurró el moreno.

Se sintió algo mareada luego de unas horas, solo olía a puro alcohol y a marihuana y sabe Arceus qué tantas otras cosas más. La mayoría estaban borrachos y drogados y los que no ni se podían identificar.

–Me quiero ir– le dijo a un chico azabache y ojos oscuros con el cual bailaba.

–Claro hermosa– dijo este. –Deja me despido y nos marchamos–

Cuando él le besó la mejilla su corazón latió con rapidez.

–Ash me llevará– le dijo a su amiga cuando esta volvió a su lado luego de haber bailado.

–Yo me quedaré un rato más–

–¿Ya te vas DeeDee?– le preguntó el castaño que se había acercado a ambas chicas.

–Si– le dijo cortante.

–Me aceptas un trago antes– le acercó el vaso que tenía en manos. –No tiene nada, por lo menos nada de lo que piensas– le dijo con malicia.

–Espero que no me molestes más– tomó el vaso de mala gana y se lo bebió todo de un solo sorbo algo que le causó toz.

–Bailemos– le dijo la castaña a Green y lo jaló para luego alejarse a bailar.

Green y May no volvieron, cuando empezó a sentirse mareada caminó hasta el baño. Tropezaba con las personas sin querer, no era consciente de su estado.

–Zorrita– escuchó la odiosa voz de Shinji.

Giró sobre sus talones y lo enfrentó.

–Escúchame muy...muy...bien...Sh...Shinji– sonrió tontamente. –E...er...eres...un grosero–

–Zorrita borracha– se acercó a ella y le sonrió.

–Gro...sero...borracho– dijo. –Bailemos– le rodeó el cuello con las manos y se movió al compás de la lenta melodía que se empezó a escuchar.

–Pero te gusto– inclinó la cabeza hasta esconderla entre el cuello femenino.

–N...no...te e...quivoques– cerró los ojos. –Yo...yo...a...m...o...a...Ash– le aseguró.

–Y le estás guardando tu virginidad– no fue una pregunta.

–S...si–

Él se separó de ella y la observó, tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas lo que confirmaba su estado de embriaguez.

–¿Tomaste algo que te dio Green?– le preguntó.

–Siii...algo...muy rico–

Estaba algo tomado pero no tanto como para no saber que con quien bailaba era con la oji zafiro, la manera en que ella lo tenía agarrado por el cuello era algo intimo y eso no le gustó.

–Sácale las manos de encima Shinji– escuchó la voz de un chico tras él.

–Ash– ella sonrió al mirarlo pero no se separó del peli morado.

–Ve con tu novio zorrita– ella protestó cuando él se separó de su cuerpo.

–D-A-W-N– dijo ella, sonrió cuando Ash la tomó del brazo. –Suel...suéltame– protestó.

–Te llevaré a casa– le dijo. –De seguro este imbécil te emborracho–

Lo hizo voltearse y le pegó fuertemente en el rostro partiéndole la nariz del impacto.

–¡Oh!– los labios de la castaña formaron una perfecta "o".

–La próxima vez que me llames imbécil te jodes pendejo– se alejó antes las miradas de los demás como si no hubiera hecho nada.

–Se...se no...nojo Shinji– ella lo siguió.

–Hijo de puta– susurró Ash al verlo marchar.

Beso sus labios con hambre, ¿cómo habían terminado así?...quien sabe pero eso era lo menos que le importaba. Dibujó un húmedo camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello, se entretuvo largos minutos y luego siguió besando hasta el valle de sus pechos. La tenía en bragas frente a él, tomó un erguido pezón entre sus labios y lo acarició con la lengua. Gimió ante la caricia tan íntima y placentera que él le brindaba. Mordisqueó y succionó el pequeño montículo. Se sació y disfrutó de sus pechos.

–Estás tan húmeda– la acarició sobre las bragas. –Quiero probarte– le separó las piernas y quitó las bragas con rapidez.

–...N...no...– quiso protestar pero solo un fuerte jadeo se le escapó de los labios cuando sintió su húmeda lengua acariciar su parte más intima.

Con la lengua acarició su botoncito de placer una y otra vez, volviéndola loca. La lamió, mordisqueó y succionó hasta hacerla alcanzar lo más alto de su placer.

–Pa...Paul– escucharla gritar su nombre lo hizo sonreír orgulloso.

Su respiración era entre cortada y agitada, se colocó a su altura y con movimientos rápidos se deshizo de sus jean's.

–¡Oh joder!– tomó su palpitante erección entre sus manos. –M..mira como es...estoy– gruñó al frotarse contra la intimida de la chica. –Er...eres una nena muy mala– empezó a introducirse en su interior.

–Pa...ul– un jadeo se le escapó cuando lo sintió introducirse en su interior. Lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos ante el ardiente dolor que empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo por la invasión del miembro del peli morado.

–Shhh...– la besó con lentitud. –Aguanta– se introdujo un poco más y su jadeo fue más fuerte contra sus labios.

–Pa...para– le pidió entre jadeos.

–Estoy muy caliente fastidiosa– gruñó contra su oído. –T...tan apretada– mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oído.

El placer y el dolor eran una tortura para su cuerpo.

–Te dolerá– le advirtió al tomarla de la cintura y penetrarla de una sola estancada.

El grito de dolor/placer de ella lo hizo estremecer.

–Te...te...odio...– le dijo ella luego del dolor haber cesado.

–Yo...yo también– le sonrió de manera maliciosa. –Voy a joderte fastidiosa, te follaré tanto que no podrás sentarte– le prometió. –Duro y salvaje– le besó el cuello.

Se empezó a mover con lentitud, luego más rápido. Cuando ella movió las caderas en un acto inconsciente él gruñó de placer.

–S...si...muévete...muñequita– arremetía una y otra vez contra su intimidad arrancándole gemidos de lo más profundo de su ser.

Ambos cuerpos se movían a movimientos sincronizados, verla bajo su cuerpo jadeante y toda sudada lo hacía moverse más rápido si era posible.

–P...Paul...– gemía ella.

–Grita mi nombre– le ordenó.

–Pa...Paul...– gritó más fuerte al sentir como el cosquilleo de su bajo vientre se hacía más intenso.

–Corre...corre...correte...para mi...–

–P...Pa...Paul– gritó fuertemente cuando el orgasmo golpeó su cuerpo.

Al escuchar la manera en la que ella gritó su nombre se dejó ir. Con un gruñido, su semilla se derramó dentro de ella, bañándola en una marea cálida.

–¡Oh maldi...maldición– gruñó. –Parezco fuente– estaba tomándola de las caderas y apretándola fuertemente a él, para que todo quedara en su interior, para que ninguna gota se desperdiciara. Se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo luego de terminar en su interior. La dejó descansar unos minutos, después de todo era su primera vez.

–¿Quieres más?– la miró al rostro y besó sus labios, mordisqueandolos.

–...– solo pudo asentir, jadeó cuando sintió unas de sus manos deslizarse por su espalda hasta su trasero.

Cuando la miró se quedó sin aliento, el brillo de sus orbes color zafiro lo dejaron desconcertado, no le prestó mucha atención tenía una promesa que cumplir, la follaría hasta que no se pudiera sentar y eso era lo que haría.

Esa noche mientras los dos se saciaban no pensaban que con esa noche sellarían su destino, él un chico malo y ella una niña buena, ¿algo puede surgir entre dos personas tan diferentes?

**_Continuara_**

* * *

**Y bien? Qué tal? Buena adaptación? xD **

**Bueno, espero que la historia les este gustando :) , sobre todo a la autora**

**Repito: Esta historia NO es mía, le pertenece a Ms. Dragneel Li (Antes Lady Cere)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap de la adaptación, gracias por leer!**


	2. Consecuencias

Hoooolaa! Reportándome a mi servicio (¿ xD Soy Lola, y vengo con una adaptación de una maravillosa historia que leí hace poco :)

Aclaración: Esta historia NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Ms. Dragneel Li (Antes Lady Cere :3)

Esta es solo una ADAPTACIÓN

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 2:Consecuencias**

* * *

Despertó cuando escuchó unos fuertes golpes en la puerta, tiró la mano a lo que supuso que era una mesita de noche y tomó su celular en el cual vio la hora, ocho y media de la mañana. Se volvió a recostar nuevamente, se sentía sumamente agotado, necesitaba dormir, era muy temprano.

–¡Joder Dawn, abre la puerta!– al escuchar el nombre de la oji azul fue que notó algo o mejor dicho alguien durmiendo sobre su pecho.

–¿Qué mierda?– se preguntó.

–¡Dawn, despierta!– se volvió a escuchar.

Estaba realmente sorprendido...¿Qué se suponía que hacía con ella en esa cama y peor, desnudos?...recuerdos de la noche anterior azotaron su mente.

–Nada mal para tu primera vez fastidiosa– fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Se levantó como pudo alejándola de su cuerpo, buscó su ropa y se colocó los pantalones para luego abrir la puerta.

–¡Shinji!– exclamó muy sorprendida cuando vio que quien abría la puerta era el peli morado. –No me digas que tú...–miró la cama y vio a su amiga, estaba arropada pero si Shinji estaba con ese aspecto y apenas con ropa eso solo significaba una sola cosa. –¡Oh maldición, te acostaste con ella!– con rapidez se acercó a la cama. –Dawn– la llamó. Le tocó el rostro. –Despierta, nos tenemos que ir– dijo. –Por lo menos usaron protección– le dijo al ver varios preservativos usados en el piso.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se sintió mareada.

–¿Dónde estoy?– preguntó desconcertada.

–En la caza de Tracey– le dijo al ayudarla a sentarse mientras se tapaba. –Vamos vístete, tenemos que ir a mi casa, tu hermano ha llamado como tres veces preguntando por ti– se alejó y del piso recogió su ropa interior y su vestido y se lo dio.

–Barry– su cabeza le daba vueltas y no entendía nada.

–¡Ayúdame Shinji, no te quedes ahí paradote!– espetó.

Él maldijo al cerrar la puerta y acercarse, tomó a la oji azul en brazos y la castaña se encargó de vestirla.

–Shinji...– susurró ella a la misma vez que se ponía pálida.

Retrocedió, se alejó de él, muy borrosas imágenes vinieron a su mente.

–Dime que no pasó...– sintió las lagrimas acumularse es su ojos.

–No pasó nada– sonrió.

–¡No te burles de mi miserable!– le gritó.

–Me dijiste que te dijera que no pasó nada– dijo con un tono burlón y ella lo odio por eso.

–¡Te aprovechaste de mi!– espetó.

–No, no me aproveché– se defendió.

–Maldito miserable– se acercó y le abofeteó fuertemente la mejilla.

–Niñata de la mierda– le gritó. La castaña se tuvo que interponer al ver la clara intención del peli morado.

–Eres una basura– dijo la peli azul. –Jamás odie a nadie como te odio a ti–

–El sentimiento es mutuo zorrita–

Maldita mujer loca, si ella fue la que empezó todo. La vio llevarse las manos a la boca y luego la vio salir corriendo hacia el baño.

–Espero que estés muy sano– le dijo May.

–Como un tronco– tomó su camisa y se la empezó a poner.

Ambas miradas se desviaron al escuchar como la puerta se abría.

–¡Oh diablos!– exclamó el moreno al ver los preservativos en el piso. –¡Hiciste fiesta hermano!– le dijo sonriendo.

–Y ni te imaginas con quien– sonrió cuando su amigo vio a Dawn salir baño.

–¡Hijo de puta!– le gritó. –¡Te la follaste, te follaste a Dawn!– seguía gritando. –Y yo que pensaba que al drogarla sería yo el privilegiado– no fue consciente de lo que dijo.

–Entonces fuiste tú– dijo Berlitz, su rostro era una máscara de odio.

–¡Oh coño Dawn, lo siento!– se disculpó el moreno al ver su rostro.

–Se van a arrepentir– les dijo.

–Ve, acúsanos con tu hermanito– se burló el peli morado.

–Con la policía– dijo con seriedad.

–¿Y qué dirás?– le preguntó. –¿Que te follé tantas veces que ahora te sientes mareada y te duele todo el cuerpo?– se le acercó con pasos amenazantes. –Cuidado fastidiosa– dijo. –No querrás problemas conmigo– la amenazó.

–Ya basta– dijo la castaña. –Acepten que se pasaron, Dawn era virgen Shinji– le recordó.

–Y valla que lo era– dijo sonriendo. –No supo ni como chupármela–

Por cada palabra dicha por él ella palidecía, no se acordaba de eso, solo pequeñas y borrosas escenas eran las que le llegaban a la mente.

–Pero le enseñé muy bien a cómo hacerlo, esa boquita me hizo correrme varias veces– miró sus labios.

–Basta– retrocedió sonrojada y apenada por todo lo que decía.

–Cuidado con lo que harás– su semblante se volvió muy serio.

El peli morado se marchó dejándola con la cabeza gacha y con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

–Yo...– ahora no sabía cómo disculparse con la peli azul. –Lo siento mucho– luego se marchó al igual que su amigo.

La castaña observó a su amiga con tristeza, no pudo más que abrazarla y dejarla llorar, sabía que para ella era doloroso, se había estado guardando para Ash el chico cual ella amaba.

* * *

Lo que quedó del resto del fin de semana se la pasó en su habitación, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, pero ahora tenía que enfrentar su realidad, era lunes y tenía que volver al instituto.

Apenas puso un pie dentro sintió como la miraban y de vez en cuando susurraban a su alrededor. Ya todo lo sabían, sabían que se había acostado con Shinji.

–Dawn– la llamó su amiga al acercarse. –¿Estás bien?– le preguntó preocupada.

–No me dejaré morir– le dijo.

–Así se hace Dawn, no le des el gusto a Shinji– le dijo. –Estuve llamándote todo el fin de semana, fui a la playa–

–No tenía ganas de hablar May–

–Bueno...– dejé escapar un suspiro.

–¿Todos lo saben no?– le preguntó.

–No les hagas caso, sabes lo chismosos que son– le dijo. –De seguro están celosas, ¡te acostaste con Shinji!– le dijo.

–No por mi propio gusto– dijo con desgana.

–Y dime– dijo. –¿Qué tanto te hizo?– no pudo evitar preguntarle.

–No me acuerdo– se sonrojó. –Solo me acuerdo que llegamos a la recamara, nos besamos y cuando desperté ya sabes lo demás– le dijo.

–¡Que!– gritó. –¿Tu primera vez y no te acuerdas?– dijo sorprendida.

Automáticamente cuando entraron al salón de clases las miradas se posaron sobre la peli azul, ella solo se sonrojó y tomó asiento, se sentía un bicho raro.

–¿Y cómo fue Dawn?– le preguntó una compañera.

–¿Con qué ?– contraatacó haciéndose la que no entendía.

–No te hagas, ya todo el instituto sabe que tú y Shinji se acostaron el viernes– le dijo con una picara sonrisa.

–¿Si lo saben entonces porqué preguntas?– genial valla forma de perder la virginidad, todos lo sabían.

–Ahora no te hagas la niña buena– dijo otra.

Se quedó en silencio al no saber qué contestar. El maestro entró al salón y los mandó a callar a todos y se dispuso a dar su clase.

–¿Entrará señor Shinji?– dijo luego de un rato.

–No– se escuchó la voz del peli morado detrás de la puerta. Cuando vio a Paul entrar su respiración se detuvo y la incomodidad la invadió. ¿Desde cuándo se sentía incomoda al él mirarla?

–Espero que ya hayan empezado el trabajo, el miércoles los recogeré y el que no lo entregue tiene cero– dijo.

–Shinji– lo llamó cuando la clase hubo terminado.

–Como jodes mujer– le dijo con molestia.

–¿Dónde haremos el trabajo?– le preguntó ignorándolo.

–Haber fastidiosa– la miró largamente. –No haré ningún trabajo– y se marchó murmurando insultos hacia la peli azul.

Los días pasaron con rapidez hasta convertirse en un mes. Desde que hizo el trabajo sola y el maestro le pusiera cero por no hacerlo con su compañero que le tocaba y por no hacerlo bien de por sí, no había hablado con el peli morado, Claro a él que le importaba sus notas eran las mejores a pesar de todo. En esos momentos estaba en el baño con su amiga.

–¿Y?– le preguntó impacientada al verla salir.

–Dio positivo– miraba la pequeña prueba de embarazo que tenía entre sus manos.

¿Qué se supone qué iba hacer con un bebé?...solo tenía diecisiete años. No, no iba a llorar, luego de su desgracia con Shinji había llorado demasiado.

–Pensé que se cuidaron– dijo su mejor amiga.

–Yo todavía no recuerdo claramente–

–¿Qué harás?– le preguntó.

–No sé– se sintió miserable, todas las de su edad habían tenido sexo, pero claro, solo a ella le pudo pasar que quedara embarazada.

* * *

–Shinji– lo llamó cuando lo vio en la cancha de fútbol.

–Dawn– le dijo Green con una sonrisa coqueta. –¿Te he dicho qué últimamente te ves más hermosa?–

–Guárdatelo Oak– al cpeli morado no hacerle caso, se acercó.

–¡Cuidado!– el gritó del moreno la alertó, y no era para menos, el balón de fútbol iba justo sobre ella.

Instantáneamente cerró los ojos mientras sentía que caía al suelo y se pegaba en el trasero pero el golpe del balón nunca llegó.

–¡Niñata idiota!– le gritó el castaño el cual con su agilidad para correr se había atravesado entre ella y el balón.

El chillido de dolor de la peli azul hizo que la observara.

–¿Oye estás bien?– le preguntó unos de sus compañero al ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

–Aparte de torpe– dijo el peli morado.

–Tengo que hablar contigo– le dijo al peli morado luego de haberse sacudido la tierra.

–No tenemos nada que hablar–

–Sí, sí que tenemos– ya no lo soportaba. –Así que hablaremos de una maldita vez– todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a la peli azul.

–Habla maldita mujer histérica– le pidió.

–No, no aquí–

–¡Oh!– dijo. –Si quieres volver a acostarte conmigo olvídalo– le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

–Ni en tus mejores sueños me volvería a acostar contigo–

–Si tú lo dices– dijo. –Sígueme– empezó a caminar y ella lo siguió, se alejaron bastante de los demás estudiantes. –¿Qué es tan importante zorrita?– le preguntó.

–¿Usamos preservativos?– le preguntó sin dudar. Él alzó una ceja. –En la casa de Tracey, ¿nos cuidamos?– le volvió a preguntar.

Imágenes invadieron la mente del peli morado, hasta ese momento pensó que se había protegido pero las imágenes que vinieron a su mente dijeron todo lo contrario. Ahora lo recordaba claramente, los preservativos que había en la habitación la mañana siguiente no fueron usados por él, de seguro antes que ellos hubo otra pareja o otras.

–No...– sintió seca la garganta.

–Eso lo explica todo– respiró profundamente por lo que iba a decir. –Estoy embarazada– miró su rostro para ver si había una muestra de sorpresa.

–Aborta– le dijo con simpleza.

–¿Qué?– preguntó sin creer lo que él le acababa de decir.

–Aborta, no es tan complicado de entender– le dijo.

–No lo haré– dijo decidida.

–Mira niñata, no me joderé la vida solo porque tú así lo desees– la acorraló contra un árbol.

–Ahora te aguantas– no le iba tener miedo, ya no le temía. –Tú me jodiste la vida, por tu culpa ahora estoy embarazada, ahora te aguantas, tendré al bebé quieras o no y te harás responsable– dijo con firmeza.

–No me haré responsable, no quiero un hijo a esta edad y menos contigo– inclinó su cabeza hacia ella.

–Ya no te tengo miedo Shinji– le dijo.

–Deberías estúpida– enredó una de sus manos en su melena azul y la jaló fuertemente hacia atrás.

–No te tengo miedo– dijo con los labios apretados.

–No sabía que eras tan valiente– su respiración chocó contra su rostro.

–No me conoces– le dijo.

–Eso crees– rosó sus labios contra los contrarios.

–Haré que te encargues de tu hijo, sea lo último que haga– sintió la presión de sus cabellos disminuir.

–No me gustaría obligarte a abortar– le dijo. –Hazlo por tu propia cuenta o lo lamentarás– deslizó unas de sus manos hasta su vientre y palpó.

–No lo harás– le dijo con seguridad. –Sé quién eres– dijo. –Paul Shinji, perteneces a unas de las familias con más influencias en Unova, Johto, Sinnoh e incluso Kanto– ella lo vio sonreír. –Tu padre murió hace varios años, tienes una hermana de quince años de nombre Blue, al tu padre morir tu madre Fantina Shinji se quedó con toda su fortuna y se fue con su amante, la fortuna te pertenece pero solo si te casas o tienes un hijo, quieres cumplir la mayoría de edad para poder hacerte cargo de tu hermana–

–Y dime mi pequeño fastidio– dijo. –¿Cómo sabes todo esto?– le preguntó al deslizar los labios hacia sus mejillas.

–Le pedí a May que averiguara sobre ti– le dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

–Y yo que pensaba que solo tenías moscas en el cerebro– dijo.

–Ya ves–

–Y piensas que me interesa el dinero– volvió a palpar sobre su vientre.

–Si– le dijo.

–No fastidiosa, no me interesa en lo absoluto– la miró al rostro. –Tengo suficiente para poder vivir–

–Pero quieres dejar a tu madre y a su amante en la calle por lo cual necesitas un hijo–

–No sabes con quien te metes zorrita–

La forma en que la besó fue de rabia, la apoyó contra el árbol y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, ella se resistió, lo empujaba inútilmente. La tomó de la nuca y la obligó a separar los labios, le mordió el labio cuando él invadió su boca, su mordida causó que una gotita de sangre se derramara entre ambas bocas. Se rindió a sus besos cuando la estrechó con fuerza contra él, su cuerpo se calentó al momento y un jadeo se le escapó de los labios.

–¿Esto era lo qué querías no?– la pregunta fue hecha con ardor. Deslizó una de sus manos por sus piernas hasta introducirla debajo de la falda del uniforme. –Querías volver a estar conmigo– ella jadeó cuando la acarició sobre las bragas. –Te mojas de solo verme– miraba su rostro mientras la acariciaba.

–N...no– un gemido se le escapó de los labios cuando él introdujo un dedo debajo de las bragas y brindó firmes caricias sobre su pequeño botón de placer.

–¿A no?– sonrió con malicia.

Con su mano libre se bajó el cierre del pantalón y sacó su erección a través de este.

–Te daré lo que quieres– con movimientos rápidos la obligó a rodearlo con las piernas, le apartó las bragas hacia un lado y la penetró dura y profundamente.

–...ahhhh...– un grito de placer/dolor se le escapó por la dura penetración. –D...e...ja...me– él empezó a embestirla con lentitud.

–¡Oh no fastidiosa, voy a joderte duro y profundo!– le prometió. Atrapó sus labios en un hambriento beso.

Su sexo se contraía a su alrededor de manera deliciosa. Ella gemía contra sus labios y él jadeaba de placer.

–Co...correte...correte para mi fastidiosa– mordisqueó sus labios.

–Paul...Paul...–

El grito del orgasmo de la oji zafiro fue callado por sus labios, con una dura y profunda penetración se derramó en su interior. Llenándola.

Sentía su espalda doler por la presión contra el árbol. Él llevó amabas manos a su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo.

–Esto es la guerra fastidiosa– besó sus labios.

–Te...te...odio...Shi...Shinji– dijo agotada.

Él sonrió con malicia, ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre su fuerte pecho y se abandonó a los brazos de morfeo. Se deslizó fuera de su caliente y apretado sexo y se acomodó su miembro como pudo entre los pantalones, la rodeó de la cintura y la dejó descansar contra su pecho.

–Yo también te odio– susurró al apartarle un mechón de pelo del rostro.

La respiración de ella era lenta y pausada y sus mejillas permanecían sonrojadas.

–Un hijo– volvió a susurrar.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho meses atrás que iba a tener sexo con Dawn Berlitz se le hubiera reído en la cara por la sencilla razón que no la soportaba. Era delgada, de estatura pequeña, era el estilo de mujer que a pesar del tiempo se sonrojaba, sus pechos cabían perfectamente entre sus manos, su piel era algo pálida por la falta de sol, sus ojos eran dos gemas color zafiro, las piernas largas, caderas pequeñas y cintura acentuada, era tonta, a veces iba caminando y tropezaba con sus propios pies, era un desastre en las matemáticas, se distraía constantemente y según él era una histérica.

Esa era Dawn, la Dawn que en esos momentos estaba plácidamente descansando sobre su pecho.

**_Continuara_**

* * *

**Por cierto, se que a May le dice mucho eso de zafiro por Saphire, pero cuando digo 'oji zafiro' me refiero a Dawn, porque…bueno, ella también tiene los ojos azules! xD **

**Repito: Esta historia NO es mía, le pertenece a Ms. Dragneel Li (Antes Lady Cere)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap de la adaptación, gracias por leer!**


	3. Convivencia

Hoooolaa! Reportándome a mi servicio (¿ xD Soy Lola, y vengo con una adaptación de una maravillosa historia que leí hace poco :)

**Aclaración: Esta historia NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Ms. Dragneel Li (Antes Lady Cere :3)**

Esta es solo una ADAPTACIÓN

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?...¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 3:Convivencia**

* * *

Abrió los ojos un poco desconcertada, miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba acostada sobre el césped, muy apartada de las miradas de los estudiantes. De seguro la hora de clase ya había comenzado.

–Hay no,no,no– al ponerse de pie tan rápido se mareó. –¿Cuánto llevo dormida?– le preguntó cuando lo divisó recostado al árbol y fumando un cigarrillo.

–Acuéstate con Ash– no fue una petición, fue una orden.

–¿Perdón?– preguntó sin entender.

–Acuéstate con él, estúpida– dio una larga calada de su cigarrillo.

–No entiendo– dijo confusa.

Lo vio tirar el cigarrillo al suelo y pisarlo para a pagarlo y luego se puso a su altura, sopló el humo sobre su rostro y ella tosió.

–Te acuestas con él y luego de unas semanas le dices que estás embarazada– la miró a los ojos.

–No haré tal cosa– dijo con firmeza.

–Lo amas, deja que disfrute de lo mismo que yo he disfrutado–

–¿Quién te crees?– la pregunta llegó con un fuerte golpe sobre la mejilla del peli morado.

–Maldita zorra– la tomó fuertemente del pelo y lo jaló hasta causarle dolor. –Me vuelves a pegar y te jodes estúpida–

–Suéltame– le pidió. –Me lastimas–

–Debiste pensarlo antes de pegarme zorrita– estaba enojado

–Suéltala Paul– escucharon la voz del castaño. –Podrías ir a la cárcel por pegarle a una mujer embarazada– sonrió.

–¿Cuánto llevas ahí?– le preguntó pero sin soltar a la oji zafiro.

–Lo suficiente como para escucharla gemir tu nombre– sonrió con malicia al ver como ella se sonrojaba.

–Abortaras quieras o no– la soltó de mala gana.

–No lo haré– no era que no quería abortar de hecho tenía miedo, no sabía cómo lidiar con un bebé pero siempre se dijo a si misma que si quedara embarazada no importara en cuales circunstancias fueras nunca abortaría.

–Entonces te acostarás con el pendejo de Ash y él que se encargue del mocoso–

–No es ningún mocoso– espetó. –Es mi bebé y tu hijo– le recordó.

Lo escuchó decir unas palabras en un idioma que no supo identificar.

–Valla Paul Shinji, eres todo un hombre– se burló el moreno.

–¿O eres de verdad bruta o te haces?– le preguntó el peli morado.

–Me llamo D-A-W-N – le dijo algo enojada.

–¿Y dime Dawn te gustan los tríos?– le preguntó Green.

–Bastardo pervertido– le dedicó una mirada al peli morado y se marchó.

–Lo del aborto no será en serio, ¿no?– le dijo a su amigo.

–¿Por qué no?– le preguntó. –Sería una suerte para ese niño no nacer, con la madre que tendría–

–Pero es tu hijo– le recordó.

Se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

–Es lo justo que necesitas para acabar con tu madre–

–No me interesa tener un hijo con esa estúpida, es una loca histérica–

–Pero bien que te la has follado–

–Es la única manera de callarla– dijo con simpleza.

–Yo también la quiero callar–

–La puedes joder cuando desees– sonrió y se marchó.

* * *

–¿Se lo dirás a tu padre y hermano?– le preguntaba May.

–No me queda de otra– ambas iban saliendo del instituto. –Un embarazo no es cosa que se pueda ocultar–

–Bueno eso sí– dejó escapar un suspiro. –¿Qué dice Shinji?–

–Que aborte–

–No era de esperarse otra reacción– dijo. –Pero él tiene razón, piénsalo– le dijo.

–No abortaré– le dijo con seguridad.

–Estás muy joven para una responsabilidad tan grande– le dijo. –Yo misma podría llevarte a que te realicen uno–

–No gracias– dijo. –Ya tomé mi decisión, tendré a mi bebé–

–Pues mucha suerte– se despidió y luego se montó en la limusina que la esperaba.

Caminó con lentitud y con la cabeza baja, las lágrimas se adueñaron de sus ojos, tuvo que ahogar un sollozo y morderse el labio.

–"_¿Qué haces Dawn?"–_ se preguntaba._–"Un bebé es mucha responsabilidad"–_ odiaba a Paul por haberle desgraciado la vida, ella tenía un plan para su futuro, casarse con el amor de su vida y tener una familia.

No le había comentado nada a May de lo que pasó cuando estaba con Shinji, ni siquiera ella misma sabía por qué habían acabado teniendo sexo, porque eso era sexo, con Shinji solo se podía tener sexo. Llegó a su casa y se duchó, preparó algo rico para comer para cuando su hermano y padre volvieran darle la noticia sobre su embarazo.

Su vida había sido perfecta hasta hace un mes atrás, su padre siempre fue un hombre sumamente estricto y le exigía comportarse y ninguna equivocación y su hermano, no mejor ni hablar de él.

–Ya llegamos Dawn– escuchó la voz de su hermano.

Bajó las escaleras no sin antes respirar profundamente, era ahora o nunca. Esperó a que terminaran de comer y luego llamó la atención de ambos hombres.

–¿Qué te pasa?– le preguntó su hermano.

–Yo...yo...– se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo.

–¿Te va mal en el instituto?– le preguntó su padre.

–No...– respiró profundamente y los miró a ambos. –Papá, hermano estoy embarazada– soltó, ambos hombres abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos.

–¿Para eso vas al instituto?– el grito y el golpe contra su mejilla la hicieron retroceder. Su hermano estaba furioso.

–¿De cuánto?– preguntó su padre con calma.

–Un mes– ya sabía lo que él le diría.

–¿Quién es el padre?– preguntó.

–Un compañero de clases– no iba a decirle quien exactamente, su hermano sería capaz de buscar a Shinji y matarlo.

–Ve y has tus maletas y vete– la orden de su padre fue clara. –No voy a mantener hijo de nadie–

Ella solo asintió...¿Cómo él podía hablar así?...era su nieto también, lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, si su madre viviera fuera tan diferente, por eso su padre la odiaba, porque le recordaba a Johanna Berlitz.

Llamó a May y le pidió la dirección de Shinji, iba a vivir con él le guste o no le guste.

* * *

–Si vas a fumar hazlo en tu maldita habitación– le decía el peli morado.

–Lo hice– dijo este con una sonrisa. –¡Joder, tengo ganas de follar!–

El timbre causó que el peli morado dejara el vaso sobre la mesa del comedor y fuera abrir. Alzó una ceja cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la oji zafiro, sus oscura mirada se posó sobre dos maletas, una grande y otra más pequeña. Estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero al verla bajar la mirada a la misma vez que una lagrima se deslizaba por sus mejillas no pudo hacer más que apartarse y permitirle entrar.

–¡Daaawn!– gritó su amigo y rápido se puso de pie. –Qué bueno que estés aquí– el peli morado al ver como este estaba dispuesto a abrazarla se interpuso.

–Estás drogado– le dijo con enojo.

–No– dijo. –Dijiste que me la podía follar– le recordó.

–Podría hablar contigo– susurró la peli azul.

Él solo maldijo, ¿y qué se suponía qué ella hacía en su departamento y con maletas?...

–Ven– caminó hasta su habitación con ella detrás.

–¿Puedo quedarme aquí?– él la observó con fastidio cuando estuvieron en la habitación.

–Haber zorrita– dijo. –¿Vienes a quedarte a vivir aquí?– maldijo cuando la vio asentir. –¿Cómo puedes creer que te querré en mi casa?...apenas te soporto mujer– le recordó.

–Me botaron de mi casa cuando les dije que estaba embarazada– dijo con la mirada gacha.

–Hubieras abortado y te ahorrarías eso– le dijo. –Aquí no hay espacio para ti y no te quiero cerca– la vio mirar todo a su alrededor.

La verdad estaba sorprendida, pensaba que donde vivía Shinji era una cochina madriguera pero no, era un elegante departamento para chico soltero, la habitación tenía una gran cama en el medio, con las sabanas negras y rojas, unos dos cuadros de elegantes pinturas y unas cortinas color rojo que combinaban perfectamente con las sabanas. Ella se alejó de él y miró por unas de las ventanas.

–¡Wow!– exclamó. –Desde aquí puedo ver toda la ciudad– dijo con emoción.

–¡Qué bueno que te guste mi piso, pero vete ya de una buena ves joder!–

–Nop– se quitó los zapatos y se tiró en la cama. –Que cómoda– él no apartaba la mirada de ella.

–Si no te largas te sacó– le advirtió.

–No tengo donde ir, y me quedaré aquí– dijo con decisión.

–Me importa una mierda si duermes debajo de un puente– se acercó y la tomó fuertemente de un brazo y la arrastró fuera de su habitación.

–Si él no te quiere yo si te quiero Dawn– Green estaba en el mismo mueble en que lo vio cuando llegó.

Observó la sala, tenía una decoración simple, con muebles crema, una televisión en unas de las paredes, un equipo de música y se podía apreciar la cocina y el comedor de cuatro sillas.

–Deja que se quede Paul, después de todo no estaría mal tener una mujer en casa– dijo con malicia.

–¿La dejaras dormir contigo?– le preguntó.

–Sería todo un placer– dijo.

–Te quedarás– le dijo a la oji zafiro. –Solo hasta que nazca el mocoso–

–Es tu hijo, no le digas así– le dijo.

–Acomoda tus cosas en el cuarto de Green– dijo mientras se iba a la cocina. –Te dije que acomodaras tus cosas en la recamara de Green– le dijo cuando notó que ella lo siguió hasta la cocina.

–¿Por qué me tratas tan mal?– le preguntó. –Podríamos intentar llevarnos bien por el bebé–

–¿Por qué deseas tanto tenerlo?– simplemente esa pregunta rondaba su cabeza.

–Quiero darle lo que yo nunca tuve– se encogió de hombros.

–Tonta– le dijo. Le ofreció un vaso de agua y eso la dejó sorprendida.

–No gracias– lo cierto era que a pesar de haber pasado todo eso entre los dos no confiaba en él.

–Bébelo– le ordenó y prácticamente la obligó a tomárselo.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos fue porque tuvo ganas de vomitar.

–Paul– lo llamó.

A través de la oscuridad de la recamara le señaló una puerta, no sabía cómo había permitido que ella se quedara y más en su habitación.

Se lavó la boca y volvió a la habitación, cuando él le había ofrecido el agua juraba que esta tenía algo.

–¿Qué tenía el agua?– le preguntó cuando volvió a la recamara.

–Si no dormirás déjame dormir– lo cierto era que no tenía ni una pizca de sueño.

–Gracias– la escuchó susurrar.

–¡Maldición!– le gritó al incorporarse en la cama. –¡Mete el culo a la maldita cama y cierra la puta boca!– esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta.

–Eres un grosero– le dijo.

Él se puso de pie y encendió la luz y fue entonces cuando ella fue consciente de que él estaba en ropa interior, su respiración se detuvo y su mirada zafiro recorrió el cuerpo del peli morado.

–¿Qué tanto me ves zorrita?–

–No me llames así– lo miró con enojo. – D-A-W-N – dijo. –Tengo sed– le dijo.

–Y a mí que– vio como ella lo miraba con enojo y luego se acercaba a la puerta y salía.

–"_Hijo de puta en que te metiste"–_ pero unos gritos lo sacaron de su pensamientos. Se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

–Suéltame– pedía, cuando había salido de la habitación rápido sintió como alguien la cogía fuertemente de la cintura.

–Oh vamos Dawn, yo también te puedo follar bien rico– le dijo apretándola contra su cuerpo. Ella sentía claramente su erección contra su muslo. Estaba asustada.

El peli morado carraspeó llamando la atención de su amigo.

–Suéltala– le ordenó.

–Eres un mezquino Paul, solo la quieres follar tú– le dijo mirando a la peli azul a la cual luego de haber soltado se había escondido tras el cuerpo del peli morado.

–Por ahora solo yo la podré joder– le dijo con seriedad.

–¡Oye!– protestó la peli azul.

–Cállate estúpida– le dijo. –Ve por el maldito vaso de agua– le ordenó.

Ella corrió hacia la cocina dejándolo solos.

–¿Te gusta?– le preguntó el castaño.

–No digas estupideces– le dijo.

–Te conozco– le recordó. –Te molestaste al ver como la tenía–

–Me importa una mierda– le dijo. –Solo recuerda que ella está embarazada–

Green era una buena persona eso lo tenía muy en claro, era su único y verdadero amigo, lo conocía mucho antes de irse a vivir a Johto, pero desde la muerte de sus padres se drogaba más que antes, de vez en cuando ambos se drogaban, fumaban un cigarrillo de marihuana o inhalaban un poco pero nunca pasó a mayores pero ahora tenía una semana fumando constantemente.

Desvió la mirada hasta la peli azul la cual venía con un vaso de leche.

–¿Qué pasa?– le preguntó a los dos cuando vio como la observaban.

Una gotita de leche se derramó por su labio inferior y a ambos hombres se le cortó la respiración al ver como ella se pasaba la lengua por el labio.

–Regresa a la habitación– le dijo el peli morado.

–¿Ah?– lo miró sin entender.

–¡Que regreses a la maldita habitación!– le gritó.

–¡Grosero mal hablado!– chilló ella pasando a su lado.

–Mucho cuidado Green– le dijo cuando la oji zafiro se hubo marchado. –Es una estúpida y si cuando estás drogado no te puedes contener espera que se te pase y luego sales de tu habitación– le dijo. –No quiero problemas–

Maldita mujer, por ella tendría problemas con su mejor amigo, solo si dejara que él se la follara quizás se le pasaría, el castaño siempre se la encontró bonita, siempre le hablaba de cómo le gustaría joderla, pero no, tuvo que ir él y follarla luego que su mejor amigo la había drogado para conseguir su objetivo.

–No puedes estar aquí– le dijo cuando entró a la habitación.

–¿Por qué?– le preguntó al terminarse su leche.

–No es lugar para una mujer tan estúpida como tú–

–No me iré– dejó el vaso en una mesita. –Me vale lo que digas–

Maldita maja terca, es que era estúpida o se hacía, él no podía estar cuidándola de Green, tenía su vida. Se le acercó y ella solo pudo retroceder, su corazón dio un vuelco y su aliento se detuvo.

–Si Green te viola es tu problema– le advirtió.

–No lo hará– le dijo segura.

–No nos conoces muñequita– inclinó la cabeza y respiró sobre su rostro.

–Tú no lo dejaras– vio como él la miró al rostro con sorpresa. –No dejaras que nada le pase a tu hijo–

La carcajada masculina se dejó escuchar por toda la habitación.

–Eres una ingenua–

–Tal vez no te conozca bien, pero sé que no eres tan malo– el peli morado la miró con una sonrisa.

–Por una vez en tu vida deja de decir estupideces– se separó de ella con fastidio.

Se metió en la cama de mala gana, esa mujer lo volvería loco si no la sacaba de su casa cuando antes. La peli azul apagó la luz y al igual que él había hecho se acostó, entre los dos había una línea invisible, la cama era grande y no se encontrarían en toda la noche.

Mientras la peli azul dormía plácidamente él solo podía pensar en qué diablos había hecho.

_**Continuara**_

* * *

**Por cierto, se que a May le dice mucho eso de zafiro por Saphire, pero cuando digo 'oji zafiro' me refiero a Dawn, porque…bueno, ella también tiene los ojos azules! xD **

**Repito: Esta historia NO es mía, le pertenece a Ms. Dragneel Li (Antes Lady Cere)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap de la adaptación, gracias por leer!**


	4. Sexo, Mareos y Vómitos

**Hoooolaa! Reportándome a mi servicio (¿ xD Soy Lola, y vengo con una adaptación de una maravillosa historia que leí hace poco :)**

**Aclaración: Esta historia NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Ms. Dragneel Li (Antes Lady Cere :3)**

**Esta es solo una ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

**Summary**:

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?...¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 4:Sexo, Mareos y Vómitos**

* * *

–¡Sal del maldito baño!– el grito del peli morado se dejó es cuchar por toda la habitación.

No era para menos, esa niñata tenía hora y media encerrada bañándose. Maldiciendo por lo bajo decidió entrar, todo el baño estaba cubierto de vapor. Estaba tan concentrada y relajada debajo del chorro de agua que no notó cuando el peli morado entró al baño y mucho menos cuando este entró a la regadera. Una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en sus labios cuando la miró debajo del chorro de agua, de manera caliente observó todo su cuerpo húmedo.

–Niñata estúpida– bramó.

Al escuchar la voz de Paul abrió los ojos con sorpresa, giró sobre sus talones y ahí lo vio.

–¿...Qu...qué haces...aquí...?– trató de taparse al ver la mirada masculina sobre su cuerpo.

–¿Por qué coño tardas tanto?– le preguntó con enojo.

–Me estaba lavando el pelo– con una mano se tapaba los pechos mientras que con la otra su parte intima.

–La próxima vez te duchas en el baño de la sala–

El chorro de agua caía entre ambos cuerpos.

–Podrías salir para continuar con mi ducha– le dijo.

–No me da la gana– su mirada se deslizó desde sus húmedos cabellos hasta sus pequeños pies.

–No me mires así– se sonrojó.

–¿Cómo quieres que te mire?– ninguno de los dos movía ni un músculo.

–Cierra los ojos– le pidió ella.

–No– dijo.

–Quiero salir–

–Zorrita– sonrió mientras se le acercaba.

–No me llames así, mi nombre es D-A-W-N – trató de retroceder pero al hacerlo resbaló.

Él la tomó con rapidez de la cintura.

–Estúpida– le dijo.

Ambos quedaron debajo del chorro de agua, lo miró a los ojos y su respiración se detuvo al ver lo cerca que estaban, se mordió el labio inferior.

–La próxima vez dejo que te caígas– llevó unas de sus manos a la húmeda cabellera femenina.

–Déjame– le pidió. –¡Me estás lastimando bruto!– se quejó.

Le jaló el cabello hacia atrás con brusquedad. Estaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y la espalda arqueada.

–Quédate quieta zorrita– le dijo.

–¿Qué pretendes?– le preguntó cuando lo vio sonreír.

–Todavía no te perdono que no quieras abortar–

–¿Qué me harás?– cuando sintió su boca sobre la piel de su cuello su cuerpo se calentó de manera inconsciente.

–Te enseñaré que con Paul Shinji nadie se mete– le mordió el cuello hasta que ella gritó de dolor.

–¡Déjame!– trataba inútilmente separarse de él. –Mise...– las palabras quedaron en su garganta, él la había besado.

La apretó contra su cuerpo mientras la besaba, un jadeo se le escapó de los labios cuando sintió su erección contra su vientre. Se odiaba, se odiaba a si misma por permitir que él la besara, que la tocara como en esos momentos estaba haciendo. Con unas de sus piernas le pego en su bajo vientre haciendo que automáticamente se separara de ella.

–N...no...me...me vuelvas a tocar– su respiración era agitada.

–Maldita– se quejó. –Cuando te ponga las manos encima te arrepentirás estúpida– le advirtió.

Aprovechó que él estaba muy concentrado en su dolor y salió de la regadera, ni se molestó en tomar su toalla, solo quería alejarse de él, pero apenas trataba de caminar hacia la puerta cuando él ya estaba tras ella apretándola contra su cuerpo.

–Su...suéltame– se estremeció cuando él deslizó unas de sus manos hasta su parte intima.

–¿Qué te suelte?– mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. –Estás toda empapada–

–No...no..quiero– se mordió el labio inferior cuando él separó sus pliegues y la acarició.

–¿Por qué te mojas entonces?– ella lo calentaba, joder que lo calentaba.

–N...no...sé...– lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

Apartó las manos de su cuerpo y la hizo quedar frente a él. Al ver como ella estaba a punto de llorar se sintió extraño.

–Me calientas fastidiosa– le confesó.

La besó con lentitud pero cuando ella trató de separarse la tomó de la cintura.

–Voy a follarte– le advirtió.

De sus mejillas deslizó los labios hasta su cuello.

–No q...quiero– un jadeó se le escapó cuando él atrapó un erguido pezón entre sus labios.

–Me importa muy poco– chupó y succionó el pequeño montículo.

Lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, él estaba haciendo con ella lo que le daba la gana. Mientras se deleitaba con sus pechos una mano recorría su vientre.

Gimió y jadeó cuando él la tuvo acostada en el piso del baño y con el rostro entremedio de sus piernas. La acariciaba con la lengua probándola, volviéndola loca. La tomó firmemente de las caderas y presionó su lengua contra su pequeño botón, mordisqueó con lentitud y succionó.

–...A...ahh...n...no...– sentía como con cada caricia de su lengua se incrementaba más su placer. Jadeó en protesta cuando el peli morado se separó de su palpitante y sensible sexo.

–Pervertida– dijo antes de besarla, la hizo probarse a sí misma, sus manos estaban por todos lados, la estaban volviendo loca.

Todo el cuerpo le temblaba de placer. Cuando él se puso de pie contempló su enorme erección. ¡Oh mierda!, nunca lo había notado, él tenía mucho potencial. ¡Era enorme!

–Abre la boca– le ordenó.

–N...no– que se supone que él pretendía que ella hiciera.

–Abre la puta boca si no quieres que te obligue– le dijo con voz ronca, nuevamente tuvo miedo de él.

Ella así lo hizo, separó los labios mientras apretaba los ojos. Su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió un extraño sabor en los labios, sentía como él frotaba su erección contra sus labios y luego introducía la punta en su boca.

–Chúpamela– le pidió. La tomó del cabello cuando vio que no está dispuesta a hacerlo. –No tengas miedo– cuando ella abrió los ojos y lo miró sintió culpa, culpa por lo que le estaba haciendo. –Usa la lengua–

Ella así lo hizo, frotó su lengua contra la punta de su erección y lo escuchó gruñir, chupó todo lo que su boca le permitía. Sentía su entrepierna muy húmeda, esto la estaba calentando, la calentaba sobre manera.

–A...a...así fastidiosa– la tomó del pelo y guió sus movimientos. Ella lo estaba llevando a la locura y era consciente de aquello.

Le follo la boca con movimientos lentos.

–Voy a...a correr...me– cuando ella trató de apartarse no se lo permitió. –Trágatelo todo– pero ella protestó y como pudo se separó, no lo suficiente porque su semilla le bañó los pechos. Lo sintió caliente sobre su piel, su respiración era entrecortada al igual que la de él. Le sonrió cuando ella lo miró horrorizada, la tomó en brazos y caminó con ella hasta entrar a la regadera, la depositó bajo el chorro de agua y le enjuagó el cuerpo.

–Inclínate hacia la pared y apoya las manos en ella– le pidió.

–¿Por...por qué...me...me haces...esto?– preguntó en un hilo de voz.

–Solo haz lo que te digo– ella se veía tan vulnerable y la culpa nuevamente se apoderó de él. –Prometo que lo disfrutarás– lo miró un momento para luego hacer lo pedido por él. –Estás tan húmeda y deliciosa– acarició su sexo.

Sus caderas se movieron al encuentro de los dedos masculinos. Sonrió al ver el estremecimiento del cuerpo de la oji zafiro, ella respondía tan fácil a sus caricias.

–Tienes el trasero más perfecto que haya visto– no era consciente de sus palabras.

La peli azul se sonrojó.

–...Ahhhhh...– jadeó cuando su mano libre cayó pesadamente sobre su trasero.

–Pequeña y caliente– nuevamente golpeó su trasero.

–...N...no...– su mano acariciaba expertamente su intimidad mientras su otra mano golpeaba su trasero. –P...por...favor...– su cuerpo se tensó cuando él deslizó un dedo de su parte intima hasta su entrada posterior. –N...no...eso...no–

–Shhh...–susurró, acercó su palpitante erección hasta su pequeña entrada.

–No...– le dijo cuando lo sintió en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Empujó con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo.

–Es...estás...ta...tan hermosa– jadeó.

–...D...ue...Due...le...– un jadeo de dolor se escapó de sus labios.

Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no tomarla de manera dura.

–Tranqui...la– la punta de su miembro casi estaba dentro, separándola.

El grito de dolor de la peli azul cuando la punta de su erección estuvo dentro de ella lo hizo gruñir. ¡Oh mierda ella era condenadamente apretada!

–Due...duele– gimió de dolor.

–Shhh– susurró. –Pasará– estaba maravillado, la manera que el cuerpo de ella lo tomaba lo dejaba sin aliento.

–Q...q...que...ma– lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas cuando el dolor de la suave penetración recorrió su cuerpo.

–"_Está llorando"–_ le decía su subconsciente. _–"La estás lastimando cabrón"–_quiso detenerse pero cuando ella intentó apartarse y movió involuntariamente el trasero supo que estaba perdido. –Perdóname fastidiosa– penetró su cuerpo de una rápida embestida

El grito de dolor de la oji zafiro retumbó en sus oídos. La manera en que ella se apretaba a su alrededor lo hacía jadear, nunca antes una mujer lo había tomado tan bien, ni en su sexo ni en su trasero, pero ella era diferente la manera en que lo tomaba era deliciosamente caliente y diferente. Escuchaba sus sollozos, se sentía extraño.

Empezó un lento y placentero vaivén arrancándole suaves y pequeños gemidos.

–Es...est...tas...tan apretada– gruñó.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, más profundas y ella solo podía gemir.

–Di...di...mi nombre– le pidió entre jadeos.

Con cada embestida se sentía desfallecer.

–P...Pa...Paul– le costaba respirar.

–Gri...gritalo...– sentía su cuerpo estremecer con cada embestida.

–...Pa...Paul...– solo un pequeño empuje más y el orgasmo la azotaría.

Ella estaba tan cerca, la manera en que lo apretaba y gemía se lo decía. Se deslizó fuera de su pequeño y apretado canal y la penetró por su húmeda cavidad.

–Co...corre...te...nena–

–Pa...Paul...– chilló su nombre cuando el orgasmo la hizo estremecer.

De lo más hondo de su pecho dejó escapar un gruñido, la manera en que ella había chillado su nombre causó que la penetrara de manera más profunda, derramándose en su interior. Ella jadeaba, se estremecía por los espasmo del orgasmo y él no podía sentirse más orgulloso. Con la lengua lamió el agua que se escurría por la espalda de la peli azul, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era maliciosa. Cuando sus brazos no la pudieron sostener más simplemente se dejó caer.

Al ver como la oji zafiro dejaba de sostenerse de la pared la sostuvo firmemente contra él. Cuando su erección abandonó su cuerpo ella jadeó por la perdida. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, él porque no tenía que decir y ella porque todavía no recobraba el habla.

* * *

Luego de haberse duchado como quien dice se había puesto ropa y salido de la habitación, el castaño le había indicado donde era la alacena y había hecho algo para comer.

–No sabía que sabías cocinar– le dijo Green al llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

–Me enseñó papá–

–Prueba esto Paul– le dijo a su amigo el cual en esos momentos se acercaba. –DeeDee cocina delicioso–

–N...no es para tanto– se sonrojó ante la atenta mirada de Paul.

–Es bueno saber que para algo sirve– se sentó y miró su plato. –¿Qué se supone que sea esto?– le preguntó mirando la comida.

–Es una receta latina– se apresuró a decir. –Zorrucho de maíz con queso y carne dentro–

–¿No comerás?– le preguntó ya que ella no estaba sentada ni había un plato.

Alzaron una ceja cuando vieron lo pálida que se había puesto.

–¿Estás bien?– le preguntó el castaño al hacerla sentar.

–S...si– una punzada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo. El trasero le dolía. –Solo fue un mareo–

–Necesitas comer– tomó el tenedor con el que minutos atrás estuvo comiendo y llevó una pequeña porción de comida hasta los labios de la oji zafiro.

–No...no es necesario– se sonrojó ante ese gesto.

–Claro que si– le dijo. –Estás embarazada y quien sabe desde cuando no comes, abre la boca– le pidió.

Desvió la mirada hasta el peli morado el cual los miraba a ambos sin interés. Comió del tenedor del castaño.

–Parece que hoy estás muy bien– le dijo Paul a Green al este darle de comer a la peli azul.

–Si– sus ojos no se apartaban de la boca de Dawn. –¿Sabes cuánto tienes exactamente?– le preguntó cuando hubieron terminado de comer.

–¿Ah?– preguntó sin entender.

–Tu embarazo–

–Como un mes o menos– dijo luego de pensarlo.

–¿Estás feliz?– tenía curiosidad.

–No sé– ambos estaban en la sala, ella sentada en el piso mientras que en la mesita tenía los libros y cuadernos del instituto y él en unos de los muebles viendo el televisor.

Alzó una ceja cuando la vio ponerse de pie con rapidez y correr hacia la habitación del peli morado. Apartó la mirada del televisor cuando la vio entrar a su recamara con las manos en la boca y correr hacia el baño, escuchó extraños ruidos.

–Niñata estúpida– se puso de pie y fue hasta el baño.

La divisó con el cuerpo inclinado hacia el retrete luego de buscarla con la mirada, agradecía que el retrete quedaba muy apartado de la regadera o de la tina. La vio erguirse nuevamente y tuvo que actuar rápido cuando vio que luego de ponerse de pie ella se desplomaba. El olor a vomito le causó nauseas, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación donde la dejó sobre la cama.

Volvió al baño y buscó alcohol, cuando estuvo en la recamara se lo dio a oler, observó como ella volvía a recobrar el conocimiento.

–¿Qué me pasó?– se sentó en la cama y cuando intentó ponerse de pie sintió un mareo y tuvo que sentarse nuevamente.

–Estás agotada– dijo. –Los efectos del embarazo– la vio parpadear.

–¿Por qué no quieres al bebé?– se atrevió a preguntarle.

–Porque no quiero ser padre, no se merece una madre como tú y no te quiero, me fastidias– dijo aborrecido.

–Yo tampoco te quiero– recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

–Es bueno saberlo– sonrió.

–Te odio Paul, que nunca se te olvide, por tu culpa es mi desgracia– observó hasta unas de las paredes. Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar, estaba agotada, necesitaba descansar.

–Es bueno saber que no te puedes enamorar de mi– dijo cuando ella se hubo dormido. –Yo no merezco a alguien tan tonta y estúpida como tú y tú no mereces a alguien como yo– le echó el cabello hacia atrás mientras sonreía. –Estúpida y caliente– susurró.

No se molestó en arroparla, a él que le importaba si le daba frió por el aire acondicionado o no, solo se limitó a salir de la habitación.

–¿No la llevaras con un doctor por lo del embarazo?– le preguntó el castaño.

–Que se esté quedando aquí no quiere decir que me haré cargo de ella o de su hijo–

–También es tu hijo Paul–

–¡Y eso que me importa joder!– le gritó.

–¡Entonces deja de follártela!– también le gritó.

–¿Qué, ahora andas espiando si me la follo o no?– le preguntó con enojo.

–Si cerraras la maldita puerta no hubiera escuchado como ella gemía tu nombre–

–Metete en tus asuntos– le dijo.

–Solo la vas a lastimar– dijo. –Ella se está enamorando de ti–

Lo dicho por el castaño le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

–Oblígala a abortar y aléjala de ti– le dijo. –Pero joder que tienes que hacer algo rápido–

Estaba muy sorprendido por lo que le dijo su amigo.

–Lo notaste– le dijo al ver que él se había quedado en silencio.

–No, ella me odia y así tiene que ser, por su bien y por el mío–

–Estás jugando un juego muy peligroso– dijo. –Ella...no se merece esto– dijo luego de una pausa.

–¿Y todo esto a qué viene?– le preguntó.

–Es una buena chica– le dijo.

–Te gusta, la muy tonta te gusta– el castaño no se molestó en responder. –Que te quede algo muy en claro– le dijo. –Que me la haya follado no significa nada, así mismo como lo hice yo pudo hacerlo cualquier otro–

–Eres el único que ella dejaría que la tocara– desvió la mirada. –Anoche cuando traté de tocarla su cuerpo me rechazó–

–No me interesa hasta donde quieres llegar con todo esto– dijo. –Si lo que te molesta es eso te la regalo, puedes hacer con ella lo que se te venga en gana– no soportaba en esos momentos a su amigo. –Tienes mi permiso para follarla todas las veces que desees–

El castaño quedó en silencio al ver como luego del peli morado decir aquello se marchaba. Suspiró con molestia estaba celoso, maldición que lo estaba. Esto era un juego muy peligroso para los tres porque a pesar de todo los tres estaban envueltos y de seguro la que saldría perdiendo sería la peli azul. Cuando en la mañana fue a la habitación del peli morado no dudó en entrar al ver la puerta entreabierta, buscó a la oji zafiro y no la había visto por ningún lado y por un momento había pensado que se hubo marchado pero cuando iba a salir había escuchado unos gemidos provenientes del baño, y lo comprendió todo. Maldijo por lo bajo, definitivamente el sábado por la mañana no fue el mejor día para él.

_**Continuara**_

* * *

**Por cierto, se que a May le dice mucho eso de zafiro por Saphire, pero cuando digo 'oji zafiro' me refiero a Dawn, porque…bueno, ella también tiene los ojos azules! xD **

**Repito: Esta historia NO es mía, le pertenece a Ms. Dragneel Li (Antes Lady Cere)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap de la adaptación, gracias por leer!**


	5. Pelea y Celos

**Hoooolaa! Reportándome a mi servicio (¿ xD Soy Lola, y vengo con una adaptación de una maravillosa historia que leí hace poco :)**

**Aclaración: Esta historia NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Ms. Dragneel Li (Antes Lady Cere :3)**

**Esta es solo una ADAPTACIÓN**

* * *

**Summary:**

No te llevas bien con el chico malo del instituto, lo aborreces por los tontos y estúpidos apodos con los cuales te llama. Él te odia y te lo ha demostrado y ha dicho más de varias veces, pero que hacer cuando luego de una fiesta despiertas con él a tu lado y como si fuera poco te enteras que esa noche tuvo consecuencias. Tu familia te bota de tu casa y tienes que dejar tu vida e irte a vivir con esa persona que tanto te desprecia. ¿Podrás cambiarle la vida y vivir en paz mientras deciden que hacer con sus vidas?...¿Es un amor difícil o es él difícil de amar?

* * *

**Difícil de Amar**

**Capitulo 5:Pelea y Celos**

* * *

Era lunes en la mañana la primera hora de descanso cuando nuevamente se sentía como un bicho raro, los estudiantes no dejaban de mirarla y susurrar a su espalda.

–Oye Dawn– la llamó una chica.

–Si– dijo.

–¿Es...– dudó. –¿Es cierto lo qué dicen?– se atrevió a preguntar.

–¿Qué dicen?– le preguntó sin entender.

–Que estás embarazada de Shinji– dijo otra.

La oji zafiro palideció.

–En la mañana llegaste con Green y si no recuerdo mal ellos dos viven juntos–

–¿Co...cómo saben eso?–

–Escucharon a Green y Paul hablando–

Lo que le faltaba, el muy vago no quería al bebé pero bien que hablaba de él.

–Tengo que irme– recogió sus cosas y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Corrió hasta el salón de natación, ahí vio al peli morado el cual estaba nadando en la enorme piscina.

–Shinji– lo llamó pero él no le prestó atención. –¡Shinji!– gritó.

–¿Qué quieres?– espetó furioso cuando dejó de nadar y quedó en medio de la piscina.

–¿Me podrías decir por qué andas hablando de mi embarazo?– tenía que hablar alto para que la pudiera escuchar.

–Joder que eres estúpida– se acercó hasta el borde de la piscina donde ella estaba.

–Todos saben que estoy embarazada– le dijo.

–Desde aquí te puedo ver las bragas– la ignoraba completamente.

Tenía los brazos apoyado en el borde de la piscina mientras que tenía la cabeza apoyada en estos y como ella estaba de pie y llevaba falda podía ver claramente su ropa interior.

–Debes de estar deliciosa– le dijo. –Justo para comerte– sonrió cuando vio como la oji zafiro se sonrojaba.

–Pervertido– retrocedió.

–Te gusta que te coma, ¿no?– la observó.

–No me has contestado– sentía la cara arderle.

–Si se enteraron fue porque todos aquí son unos chismosos– le miró las largas piernas. A pesar de que el agua estaba fría sintió como su pene se erguía. –Ven, entra al agua– ella lo fulminó con la mirada, a ese hombre solo le gustaba estar ordenándole que hacer.

–No dejaré que me vuelvas a tocar– le dijo.

–Mmmm– alargó un brazo y apenas le tocó una pierna. –Quiero follarte ahora mismo– de un rápido salto salió del agua. Se le detuvo la respiración al verlo, ahí estaba él, alto, guapo y sexy mientras el agua se escurría por todo su glorioso y magnifico cuerpo.

¿Guapo, sexy, glorioso y magnifico cuerpo, desde cuando pensaba ella así de Paul?.. todo era una confusión, Paul era un mal hablado y no tenía ni una pizca de modales de como se debía tratar a una mujer. A ella le gustaban los hombres detallistas, amorosos y atentos, no los machos locos por sexo, no los que obligan a las mujeres a acostarse con ellos, porque el sábado eso él había hecho, como quien dice la había obligado. El latido de entre sus piernas llamó su atención, ¿por qué diablos su cuerpo se agitaba y se humedecía solo con la mera cercanía de él?

–Podría jurar que estás lista para que te joda– mientras decía aquello sonreía y se le acercaba. –Casi puedo olerte– ella retrocedía.

–Er...eres...u...un enfermo– dijo apenas.

–Estás empapada y lista para que te follen– sonrió

–Pero no tú– dicho aquello salió corriendo.

Alzó una ceja cuando ella le dijo aquello. ¿Qué quiso decir, qué estaba lista pero no para qué fuera él quién la follara?...Maldita mujer, desde ese momento lo había decidido, nadie podría joderla, nadie al menos que él no quisiera que así fuera. Todavía le tenía que enseñar muchas cosas con respecto al sexo y unas de esas era que nunca, pero nunca de los nunca se deja a Paul Shinji con una erección.

–"_Solo yo te follaré fastidiosa"–_una sonrisa maliciosa adornó sus labios.

* * *

–¿Has visto a Dawn?– le preguntaba la castaña a Green.

–No, desde que salimos de la hora de almuerzo no la he visto– le dijo.

–¿Dónde se habrá metido?– se preguntaba.

–¿Ocurre algo?– no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

–Quedamos de que la llevaría al ginecólogo luego del instituto– le dijo.

–Su primera cita– susurró. –Pero todavía no es hora, tal vez anda por ahí–

–Shinji– lo llamó cuando lo vio pasar de largo. –¿Has visto a Dawn?–

–No soy su niñero– espetó.

–Sí, pero como tuvieron sexo y está viviendo contigo yo pensé...– dijo para molestarlo.

–Pues no pienses– dijo cortante y siguió su camino.

–Dios bendiga ese trasero– decía dejando escapar un suspiro mientras le miraba el trasero al peli morado.

–Si de verdad quieres a tu amiga pídele que se vaya a vivir contigo– le aconsejó el castaño.

–Ya lo hice, no me parece que esté viviendo contigo y con Shinji– le dijo. –Pero se negó, dice que Paul es el padre y si con alguien tiene que vivir es con él– se pasó unas de las manos por su melena. –Es muy terca–

* * *

–"_Señorita Berlitz tendrá que abandonar el instituto"–_ decía el director. _–"Hay rumores que usted está embarazada y no podemos permitir eso"–_dijo. _–"Y su padre no ha pagado el semestre"–_

El director la había mandado a llamar porque se había enterado de su embarazo, le había dejado las cosas muy en claras, no podía seguir estudiando por lo menos no ahí. Estaba acostada de lado en el césped, su vida era un desastre.

–¡Dawn!– un grito de una de sus compañeras de clases la hizo incorporarse.

–¿Qué pasa?– le preguntó.

–A...Ash– dijo por la falta de aire por haber corrido. –Paul– dijo luego de una pausa.

–¿Qué pasa con Ash?– se preocupó.

–Está en la cancha de fútbol, Shinji lo está moliendo a golpes–

La reacción de la peli azul fue rápida, se puso de pie y corrió lo que sus piernas le permitían. Al llegar a la cancha había un enorme grupo de estudiantes gritando. Escabulléndose entre los estudiantes descubrió lo que tanto llamaba la atención de todos. La imagen que vio la aterrorizó, ahí estaba el amor de su vida en el piso sangrando por todas partes de su rostro, con la nariz rota, un ojo morado y el otro apenas lo podía abrir, el labio roto. Su mirada se desvió hasta el peli morado el cual tenía un pequeño corte en la mejilla.

–¡Levántate hijo de puta!– le gritaba el peli morado.

Ningún estudiante se atrevía a meterse, Paul tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

–¿Qué pasó por esa estúpida cabeza cuándo pensaste en atacarme a traición?– otro fuerte grito.

No lo podía creer, Ash nunca sería capaz de atacar a nadie y mucho menos a Paul, todo tenía que ser una equivocación.

–Pobrecito– escuchó a un chico a su lado. –Metiéndose con Paul solo porque él y Berlitz están juntos–

¿Entonces todo era por su culpa?...Ash había desafiado a Paul porque él pensaba que ella y el peli morado tenían algo.

–¡Que te pares cabrón!– le golpeó fuertemente el estomago de una fuerte patada. –¿Ves lo que le pasa a los que se meten conmigo?– sonrió, una sonrisa perversa. –Miren muy bien– se dio vuelta y miró a su alrededor, dándole la espalda al azabache el cual estaba tirado en el suelo. –Esto le pasa a quien se mete con Paul Shinji– giró rápidamente sobre sus talones para patearlo de nuevo pero se detuvo, la oji zafiro se había interpuesto entre su objetivo.

–Detente, ya basta– se moría del miedo, la mirada del peli morado era muy diferente a la que siempre tenía.

–N...n...no te...te...metas Da...wn– dijo el azabache el cual trataba de ponerse de pie.

–Ash, no te muevas, necesitas un doctor– le pidió al mirarlo.

–Es...es...toy...bi...bien– le costaba hablar.

Vio como él posaba una mano sobre los hombros de la peli azul para poderse de pie y una rabia se apoderó de él. Todos se quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron al peli morado acercarse a la pareja.

–Déjalo en paz– le pidió mientras sentía que las lágrimas se empezaban a deslizar por sus mejillas.

–Apártate zorrita– le ordenó.

–No, no lo haré– dijo con decisión. –Si le seguirás pegando entonces pégame a mi también–

Quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron como el peli morado llevaba una mano hasta la oji zafiro y la agarraba del cabello.

–Te dije que te apartes– la pegó contra su cuerpo con brusquedad.

–Suél..tame– le pidió asustada.

–Suelta..la bastardo– le ordenó el azabache.

–¿Por qué no le dices a tu príncipe cómo te follo?– solo ella pudo escucharlo. –Como te follé el culo el sábado– siguió. –Como gimes mi nombre–

–No si...sigas– trató de separarse de él pero se le hizo imposible.

Todos miraban muy curioso lo que pasaba entre la oji zafiro y el peli morado, no lograban escuchar lo que le decía.

–Te dije que la soltaras– mientras que con una mano se agarraba las costillas.

–¿Todavía estás de pie?– una perversa sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

–Solo eres un miserable– bramó el azabache.

–Pequeño cabrón– puso a la peli azul tras su cuerpo y enfrentó al azabache. Cuando dio un paso hacia este sintió como unos brazos le rodearon la cintura.

–No...le...le pegues– le pidió entre sollozos.

Al ver como el peli morado se distrajo por la oji zafiro le golpeó fuertemente el rostro.

–¡No!– gritó la peli azul al ver como el azabache le había pegado a Paul.

–"_Estás jodido miserable"–_ pero los brazos de Dawn se apretaron más contra su cintura. –Fastidiosa– la llamó pausadamente.

–Déjalo– le pidió.

¿Y quedarse con ese golpe?...ni en sueño. Cuando los brazos de la oji zafiro dejaron su cintura le pegó fuertemente en el rostro al azabache.

–¡No, no le pegues!– le gritó, de repente alguien la había tomado de la cintura y alejado del peli morado.

–Es mejor que no te metas– le dijo Green quien era él que la había tomado de la cintura.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos al ver como el azabache caía al suelo y el peli morado le pegaba fuertemente en las costillas. Con el mismo pie que lo golpeaba lo giró para dejarlo boca arriba.

–Escúchame muy bien– se había puesto a la altura del azabache. –Esa pequeña estúpida es mía– le susurró cerca del oído para que solo él escuchara. –Nunca, pero nunca en tu miserable vida le vuelvas a poner tus asquerosas manos encima– le escupió el rostro ensangrentado y se volvió a erguir. Se acercó al castaño el cual seguía con la oji zafiro fuertemente agarrada de la cintura.

Cuando la mirada de él se posó en los orbes zafiro vio miedo, ella tenía miedo de él, mucho miedo. El castaño la soltó y ella retrocedió.

–E...e...eres u...un...monstruo– dijo en un hilo de voz.

Las palabras de la peli azul resonaron en su cabeza.

–Y tú una maja estúpida– estaba enfurecido, el solo recordar como ese tipo había puesto su mano sobre su hombro lo hizo rabiar.

Corrió hasta Ash al ver al peli morado marcharse.

–Ma...mal...dito– susurró el azabache.

–No te muevas por favor– le pidió Dawn.

* * *

–Hijo de puta– golpeó con fuerza el árbol.

–El árbol no tiene culpa de nada– le dijo el castaño.

–Dame un encendedor– le dijo luego de calmarse.

El castaño así lo hizo.

–No deberías fumarte eso– le dijo al ver el pequeño cigarrillo de marihuana.

–No estoy para que me digas que es lo que debo o no hacer–

–Si lo haces todas tus esperanza de recuperar a Blue se irán a la mierda– le recordó. –Tienes más de un mes limpio– vio como el peli morado tiraba al suelo el cigarrillo y lo pisoteaba. –Hoy es su primera cita al ginecólogo– le dijo. –Deberías ir con ella, apoyarla–

–Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer– le dijo.

–Si no te importa la acompañaré–

–Como quieras– le dijo mientras se subía al árbol.

–Siempre te ha gustado este árbol– susurró. –Su pongo que ahora más– dijo con malicia. –¿Pensaste en lo que me dijiste el sábado?– al igual que él se subió al árbol.

–Hablaba muy en serio– al saber a lo que se refería. –Puedes follarla cuando quieras– le dijo sin más. –Solo...– pausó por lo que iba a decir. –Ten cuidado por lo de su embarazo– sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho al decir aquello.

–Me sorprendes– sonrió. –Si ella me aceptara la follaría, pero no lo hace y ya no la puedo drogar– su sonrisa se hizo más grande. –Ella no me gusta Paul, por lo menos no enserio– el peli morado lo miró con sorpresa. –Está muy linda, ¡y joder que desnuda de seguro se ve mejor!– sonrió de manera maliciosa. –Mi querida y hermosa Blue llegará pronto– el puño de su amigo fue aparar a su rostro causando que cayera del árbol.

–Si no quieres que te patee el culo olvídate de mi hermana– odiaba cuando Green sonreía, solo le gustaba provocarlo.

–No seas mezquino– dijo. –Tienes a dos hermosas mujeres en tu vida, comparte una conmigo–

–Olvídate de ella, es una niña, tiene quince años y tú eres un sádico pervertido– le dijo.

–Y tú andas profanando a mi querida DeeDee– le recordó.

El peli morado solo sonrió con malicia.

–Hagamos un trato– le dijo al bajar del árbol. –Si dejas la marihuana Blue o esa tonta serán tuyas– el castaño lo miró con sorpresa.

–¿Un trió con Dawn?–vio al peli morado asentir. –Esto será como quitarle un dulce a un bebé– dijo luego de aceptar el trato.

* * *

Se preguntaba cómo diablos el castaño lo había convencido de acompañar a la oji zafiro al ginecólogo, odiaba los hospitales. Vieron a la peli azul salir del consultorio médico con la castaña.

–¿Todo bien?– le preguntó el castaño.

–Si– dijo Dawn. –Un mes– les dijo.

–Oye con lo que me dijiste allá dentro– dijo la castaña. –De verdad siento en no poder ayudarte–

–No importa, tendré que conseguir un trabajo o algo– dejó escapar un suspiro.

–¿Pasa algo?– le preguntó el castaño.

–El miserable del director la boto del instituto por no tener con que pagar el semestre– les dijo.

–No es cierto– dijo. –Es por lo de mi embarazo–

–De verdad siento no poder ayudarte, el sábado mí madre se fue de viaje y me canceló todas las tarjetas de crédito– le dijo.

–¿Por qué?– le preguntó.

–Me encontró con Drew en plena faena en la casa– dijo aburrida.

–Y de seguro que ella pensaba que tú eras una blanca palomita– le dijo el castaño con malicia.

–¿Cómo puedes estar acostándote así nadamas con los chicos?– le preguntó.. –Puedes quedar embarazada o peor–

–No, me aseguro muy bien que usen preservativos– le dijo con una sonrisa. –Me aseguro que no se le olvide, ¿verdad guapo?– le preguntó al peli morado, se acercó a él y con unas de sus manos acarició su pecho.

Al ver aquello la peli azul apartó la mirada, no le gustó la manera en que su amiga coqueteaba con Paul.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la actitud de la oji zafiro.

–Tranquila– le dijo con una sonrisa. –Los celos te delatan– le dijo el castaño.

–No estoy celosa– le dijo.

–¿Por qué no vamos al departamento y hacemos un trió?– les preguntó a la castaña y al peli morado.

–Sería muy caliente– dijo con voz melosa. –Estar con ustedes dos de nuevo–

La peli azul se quedó sorprendida.

–Oh Dawn no te había dicho– dijo May. –Una vez estuve con los dos– le dijo sin importancia. –Deberías probarlo– le recomendó con picardía.

–Estás loca– le dijo.

–Le gusta probar cosas nuevas– habló por primera vez el peli morado.

–Ustedes tres son unos sádicos pervertidos– dicho eso se alejó con pasos rápidos.

–Agua fiestas–

Estaba enojada, no, furiosa, Paul era un patán y de los peores, había coqueteado con su mejor amiga, no eso era poco ambos habían coqueteado en sus narices. Si hubieran tenido una cama al lado quien sabe lo que habrían hecho.

–¿Por qué estás celosa?– al escuchar la voz del peli morado su corazón latió con rapidez.

–No estoy celosa– espetó.

–Escúchame muy bien zorrita– la tomó fuertemente de la cintura. –Que te haya follado no quiere decir que me gustes y mucho menos que te pongas celosa– le dijo con enojo.

–Puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana Paul– le dijo. –Bájate de esa nube, por un hombre como tú nunca podría sentir celos–

Como ya habían salido de consultorio médico las personas que estaban en la calle los miraban con ojos curiosos.

–Lo único que me une a ti es mi bebé y créeme que daría cualquier cosa para que tú no fueras su padre–

¿Acaso esa mujer nunca se podría quedar callada?...como podría ser posible que una mujer fuera tan estúpida.

–Cierra la boca estúpida– le ordenó al soltarla de mala gana.

La peli azul siguió caminando con enojo, Paul era un creído, ¡Ja!...pensar que ella puede tener celos por una persona como él. Jamás.

_**Continuara**_

* * *

**Por cierto, se que a May le dice mucho eso de zafiro por Saphire, pero cuando digo 'oji zafiro' me refiero a Dawn, porque…bueno, ella también tiene los ojos azules! xD **

**Repito: Esta historia NO es mía, le pertenece a Ms. Dragneel Li (Antes Lady Cere)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap de la adaptación, gracias por leer!**


End file.
